Kanda Yuu no melody
by khooxp
Summary: read and review XDDD Kanda plays the piano! Kanda keeps on getting nightmares that makes him unable to be at peace. What happens when he finds a solution, even though it has to do with baka moyashi? Chapter three: a hint of Lavi's past?
1. A New Melody Is Made

Kanda Yuu's melody.

…

BY: XP

XP: Hi guys! I DO NOT own -man! … read and review, please. … What's the point of disclaimers? All of us here don't own -man…

^-^ I think im gonna buy an exorcist costume at the anime convention!!!!

XP: I was bored, okay? I couldn't sleep and thought of this… … it might suck. I'm warning you. …probably no yaoi for now…? … I totally didn't know what to name this. Give me some ideas…? Ratings might change. Might have spelling errors…and other errors… tell me if you spot them.

Kanda tossed and turned in his sleep, having a nightmare. "ALMA!" he shot up, hand reaching out only to grasp air. He gasped, gulping in air greedily, cold sweat running down his forehead, making his long fringe stick to him. "…a nightmare…" Kanda shook his head fervently, getting into the shower to clear his head.

The cold shower didn't help much, as his mind was still haunted by the nightmare he had. Kanda sighed and walked to the training room, hoping to get some peace from meditating. But the image of Alma, his friend, bloody and dying in his arms as he cried for him, wouldn't get out of his brain. It was as though the image was burned to his retinas or something. "Kuso…"

Just then, he heard a beautiful melody gently drifting in the air… for a moment, he felt relaxed. As if in a trance, he followed the soothing melody, and paused at a white door. He peered in, only to see that _baka moyashi _playing the piano. Allen pressed a note wrongly and sighed. "It lacks something…it feels kinda hollow…," Allen mumbled to himself, pinching timcanpy. He noticed Kanda at the door, looking less menacing than usual.

Kanda merely strided in and plopped down gracefully in the corner of the room. "BaKanda," Allen started politely, though his smile did not match his dark eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"_Moyashi_, is there a law that says I can't be here?" Kanda smirked. Allen huffed and turned away from Kanda, back to the piano. Kanda closed his eyes as Allen started playing. Then abruptly, Allen crashed his fingers on the keyboard, causing Kanda's eyes to open in surprise.

"It just doesn't feel right…" Allen clutched his head. Soft footsteps echoed in the room as Kanda walked over to Allen and sat down beside him. "Moyashi, play it again," Kanda commanded. Allen looked at Kanda in exasperation, too tired to retort. His fingers brushed against the keyboard before he played again. Kanda studied his fingers intently, before playing it along with Allen, except that he was playing a deeper sounding version of the melody.

Allen widened his eyes in surprise, but said nothing as he continued to play. The song started to sound a little bit better. Their notes fell in harmony, creating a melody that was more beautiful than before. Allen sneaked a glance at Kanda, who had his eyes closed, a small but soft smile gracing his normally stoic features. Kanda was so pretty… Allen shook his head in surprise. _'What am I thinking? BaKanda pretty…?'_

The song ended, and Kanda's eyes fluttered open. His eyes shone with gratitude as he regarded Allen. "_Arigatou, Allen_," Kanda stood up to leave only turning back when he reached the door. He smirked at Allen. "_Moyashi_, close your mouth, you look like a goldfish." The door closed softly with a _click_.

"…DID BAKANDA JUST CALL ME ALLEN?!?!" Allen thundered suddenly, causing timcanpy to cower in fear. Allen sighed. "Never mind that, I'm hungry..."Allen rubbed his growling stomach and stretched. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria with a slight skip to his steps. "JERRY! I want…!" Allen started to cheerfully list all the food he wanted to eat at the moment. He spotted his friends at a table. Lavi was gesturing wildly with his hands, causing Lenalee to giggle.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi grinned widely upon seeing his white haired friend. Allen smiled in return, taking a seat beside Lenalee. "Allen-kun, you still eat so much…" Lenalee giggled into her hand, as Allen shrugged. "I can't help it, I'm a parasitic type…" Allen glanced at Kanda who was eating his soba elegantly. Kanda felt Allen looking at him, but he ignored it.

"Allen-kun, what was that beautiful song you played on the piano? Everyone who heard stopped whatever they were doing to listen, you know!" Lenalee questioned curiously, pointing at Allen with her chopsticks. Allen glanced at Kanda who was glaring at him, as if saying 'Don't-you-dare'. Allen gulped nervously and turned to Lenalee, "It's the same song I always play…"

"That so?" Lavi leaned across the table, invading Allen's personal space. "It sounded like two people playing…" Lavi eyed Allen with one emerald green eye. Allen started sweatdropping nervously under the force of that scrutinizing eye. Kanda put down his chopsticks and grabbed the back of Lavi's shirt, pulling him back down onto his seat. "…Don't kiss Moyashi here, baka usagi." Then he left, his ponytail swinging behind him.

"No way…" Lenalee gasped. "Are you two a couple…?!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the three exorcists. A pregnant silence filled the room, then, Kanda counted to three and covered his ears.

"We're** NOT**!!!**"**both Lavi and Allen shouted together.

"Yuu-chan that bastard!" Lavi hollered.

"Stupid BaKanda!!" Allen screamed. Lenalee merely giggled at their outbursts, as well as the comical looks on their faces. Allen's face was flushed of embarrassment and anger, Lavi's face was more of shock and bewilderment. Kanda chuckled as he walked to the training room, peace in his mind once more.

***

Allen died under the pile of papers. Well, almost. "Link… why's there so much documents…"Allen grumbled. He thought he would have freedom, as Link was reporting to Rouvelier. Allen sighed as he tried to get out of the huge pile. Well, at least he had some peace in the morning, playing the piano with…kanda…. Allen pinched himself. "…It's not a dream, is it?"

"What is?" A familiar voice sounded. Allen looked up and saw Lavi doing a stack of paperwork at an amazingly fast speed, using both hands and feet to do the work. A paper fluttered down beside him, and he picked it up. "EH?!?!?!" the paper…his name was written there… and all the questions were answered in his handwriting… and they were unbelievably accurate…

"SHH!!! Allen, you don't want them to find out, right???" Lavi put a finger to his lips. He had an incredibly weary look on his face, but he was also bored looking. "The questions they ask are soooo boring," Lavi whined. "L-Lavi? Those… papers are mine…" Allen scratched his head awkwardly.

"I know that, Allen-chan, but you seemed so stressed looking recently, with two-spots watching you and all…so I decided to help you with half the work," Lavi grinned weakly and yawned. "You seemed more relaxed today tho'. Wake me up in an hour…" with that Lavi fell asleep, ink smudges on his hands and feet. Allen smiled thankfully at Lavi, and started to do his work.

An hour later, Allen was done. Link strode in and picked a paper up to examine. "Very good, Allen Walker… But why is that red-haired brat here?" Lavi snored softly, hair jutting out in all directions messily. He had a peaceful look on his face. "Aah, sorry Link, I'll wake him up now…" Allen walked over to Lavi and shook his shoulder gently. "Lavi… wake up…"

"Wahh?" Lavi openly his one eye blearily, yawning. "Mornin' Allen…and two-spots…" He rubbed his eye and looked at Link while smiling. "So how was Allen's work, two-spots?" Link's eyebrow twitched. "What's wrong, two-spots?"

"HOW RUDE!!!!" Link fumed, a fist held up high. Allen stopped him, smiling patronizingly. "Now, now, Link, You know Lavi's a child, so he likes giving people nicknames…"

"I'm older than you, Allen," Lavi pouted. "Well!" He stood up and dusted himself off, then put his hands behind his head in a typical Lavi pose. "I'll be going now," He drawled lazily. "Bye Allen…and two-spots." Then he ran out of the room with practice… practice from running away from Kanda. But then… "AH! Panda-jiji!!!"

…Lavi still got whacked. "Lavi, are you okay…?" Allen asked worriedly, poking the motionless body on the ground. Bookman pulled Lavi's ear and dragged him away. Allen sweatdropped.

"Eh, Link, now that I've finished them, can I have some free time?" Allen scratched the back of his head. Link looked at him with suspicion before nodding.

"Thanks!" Allen ran off to his new and usual hideout. He was surprised to see Kanda there again. "Took you long enough," Kanda growled. Allen merely smiled. Maybe this was the beginning to a new friendship. Even though it was kinda scary for BaKanda to do this…

"Allen," Kanda said softly when Allen sat down, so softly that Allen needed to strain his ears to hear… "Teach me how to sing… the song…" Allen was stunned for a second, then… " You…mean Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo?" Kanda nodded, looking a bit shy…very un-kanda like. "…What are you looking at, moyashi? Teach me!"

So, Allen began to play and sing, a bit shakily at first, due to nervousness. Then he started to be engrossed in the song. ( XP: I shall type in English version first, so you know the meaning, but it's in Japanese.)

"And then the little boy falls asleep  
Among the ashes in the flames shining...  
First one, then two...

Surfaces numerous of your faces  
A thousand dreams  
trickle back to the earth

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,  
the shining you was born  
Across millions of years,  
let the prayers be returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray  
Please show this child what love is  
Hands sealed with a kiss

And then the little boy falls asleep  
Among the ashes in the flames shining...  
First one, then two...

Surfaces numerous of your faces  
A thousand dreams  
trickle back to the earth

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,  
the shining you was born  
Across millions of years,  
let the prayers be returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray  
Please show this child what love is  
Hands sealed with a kiss

I will still continue to pray  
Please show this child what love is  
Hands sealed with a kiss" Allen opened his closed eyes and scratched his head.

"I-I know it sounds weird… it lacks something…but…I think I sang too deeply… it was supposed to be- " Kanda stopped Allen by putting a finger on Allen's lips. "Do it again," Kanda breathed. "Please," he added, when he saw Allen's reluctant face.

Allen started tapping on the keyboard with his long fingers, and Kanda's fingers fell alongside him. Allen played skilfully, while Kanda played elegantly. Long slender fingers played, alongside pale petite ones.

They sang together, Kanda's voice unexpectedly high and alluring, melodious and calming. Their voices soared together, a high version and a low version, enhancing each other's voice. As Kanda sang his high keys, his fingers played the lower keys. As Allen sang the lower notes, he played the higher keys.

"Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo"

By the time they finished, a crowd had gathered, swooning to the unearthly sounds that seemed fit for only gods to hear. Allen caught a joyful expression on Kanda's face, a look that made Kanda look younger and more childish. "That was… beautiful… Kanda…" Allen mumbled, eyes huge at the melody they created. Kanda turned towards him and smiled, a glistening tear sliding down his pale cheeks. _"Arigatou, Allen."_ Then he turned and left, pushing his way through the crowd. Did…Kanda just open his heart a little back then? Did Kanda cry? Or was that his imagination...?

"!!! KANDA!" Allen called out, but he was stopped by Lavi and Lenalee.

"DUDE! That was brilliant!" Lavi gave a thumbs up, as Lenalee added, "Your voices sound so charming… but I never knew Kanda could…" Allen helplessly looked about in the crowd, not able to see Kanda. Kanda… Kanda… where was he? Allen looked around fervently, eyes wet with frustration. He looked into the window. He could see the man beside him, body charred beyond recognition. But, he could also see the reflection of Kanda disappearing down the corner of the hallway, hair dancing behind."…Kanda…"

Kanda sat safely in the confines of his room, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. He looked out of the window at the moon. Alma…his friend always said that he was like the moon, and Kanda would say that Alma was the sun. His sun… His fingers still tingled from the piano, and he closed his eyes to remember the memories of his friend teaching him to play.

*flashback*

Kanda blinked his eyes curiously, peering over Alma's shoulders. His fingers were dancing on the keyboard as if by magic. Kanda watched in awe. "Alma… are you a magician?" Alma finally noticed Kanda and gave a ear-splitting grin. "No, Yuu, I'm playing the piano." Kanda gave him a confused look. Alma patted the seat beside him, motioning Kanda to seat down.

Alma guided Kanda's hand to a note and pressed it down. _Doe._ Another. _Rei. Me. Fa. Soh. _"Wow! It's amazing! The sounds are so nice!" Kanda cheered, pressing more and more notes. Alma beamed with happiness at his friend, seeing his friend's face light up with child-like wonder whenever he discovered a new combination of sounds. "Can you…play for me?" Kanda asked shyly.

"Of course! Anything for you, Yuu!" Alma exclaimed. He took a deep breath and started playing. Kanda watched the fingers, enchanted. "This is something I created myself…"Kanda could hear a smile in Alma's voice. The boy obviously took pride in his work. "Shall I sing? It's embarrassing though…" Alma blushed and Kanda nodded enthusiastically, looking at the boy with utmost trust.

"How many forms of love  
are there in this world?  
Everybody is holding on  
to different things living in this world

Family and friends and  
companions with the same goal  
Because of everyone  
thats why I am here today

It is lonely  
to live only for yourself  
Since I was born into this world  
Everybody have to say good-bye  
So I hope to bring you  
countless smiles

Since watching things when I was little  
I always learn new things

and have learn of love and hope,

of sadness and of pain

As time goes by  
Though all eyes  
are changed and broken,  
Memory is intact

The stars that were found in the dark  
Still glow in the mind

Because my pain  
I want to tell  
The billions of people I meet  
Everybody have to say good-bye  
That's why meekly  
I want to smile a lot

In a limited time  
What can be done  
No matter how tragic or tough it gets  
It will turn into happiness in the end  
Definitely…

Everybody needs somebody's love  
Love is necessary  
Because being loved by things can let you smile again  
Everybody wants to be happy  
I pray for  
your happiness as I sing" Alma ended,

Kanda applauded and hugged Alma, a thing he learned from Alma. _'Hugs are nice and warm'_ Kanda thought blissfully. "You sing so well! I can feel your emotions… your thoughts… Singing is like _magic_!" Kanda's bright and sincere smile was making Alma all warm and fuzzy inside. "Yuu, let's sing together!" Kanda smiled and sang with Alma, side by side, playing the piano together. They kept singing and playing… but happy times _never_ lasted….

… … …Because _**that guy**_ came.


	2. A New Mission And A Confession

XP: Hey, I'm sorry for the lack of updates for so long, I had a major writer's block and actually wanted to give up on this story, but a recent review spured me on (: So, this chapter might not connect very well to the previous chapter since I've totally forgotten what i had planned for this story and had to start from scratch... anyway, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME UPDATING! :D

**Disclaimer: I own Dgrayman...NOT.**

* * *

***~*Kanda Yuu no Melody*~* **

_**Chapter 2: A new mission and a confession.**_

Kanda jolted awake with a sick, crawly feeling in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. Something bad… He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths of air. He opened them uncertainly and looked at the clock on the wall. 7 a.m. He should get up now. Once he kicked off the blanket and stood up, Kanda felt a searing pain at his left shoulder. He clutched it tightly, cursing in Japanese.

He swayed on his feet, causing him to lean heavily against the wall for support. What was wrong? He looked down and saw his tattoo glowing a deep, bright crimson. He scowled at it and tried once more to stable himself. He winced as another burning sensation was felt. He slumped to the ground instead, reaching for the drawer.

He felt for the roll of bandages. _The cool sensation of glass…the lotus… _Kanda shook his head from the terrible memories that arrived merely from that single touch. He finally felt the smooth surface of cloth, and clutched it in his hands. He wrapped the bandage tightly around the tattoo, before placing the remainders of the bandage gently back into the drawer.

A photograph caught his eye, and he picked it up, brushing his thumb against a boy's face. Alma… he really missed him. They were only kids back then… Alma's hair was cut short like a boy's, but he had two long fringes beside his head. Kanda's hair was to his shoulders, and he looked like a girl. Alma's arm was around Kanda's shoulder, and he was grinning like the happiest kid alive. Kanda had his hands making victory poses with two fingers on each hand making 'V' s.

At the bottom of the picture, Alma wrote '_Best friends forever!'_ in cursive letters. Kanda smiled fondly at the picture, recalling the first day they met.

***Flashback***

Kanda was kept in a water tank, tubes and wires attached all over his body. They were inserting substances into his body, something they did everyday… while he was kept as a lab rat. He was a caged bird… His half lidded eyes looked up when he felt a shadow looming over him.

"I'm happy, I thought it was only me," A light, cheery voice sounded, though it sounded blurry and detached to Kanda as the water filtered his voice. A boy his age was on top of a ladder, arms supporting his body by placing his hands on the edge of the tank. "They say you're called Yuu." Kanda breathed out heavily and painstakingly raised his arm to point at the boy.

"Huh? Me?" The boy pointed to himself. Kanda nodded slightly. "Uh, It's kind of embarrassing…er…I'm…They call me Alma Karma…" The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kanda let a soft smile appear on his face. The boy continued to speak non-stop, and Kanda was happy to let him ramble on. The feeling of someone there with him was comforting. "You're tired right? Then let me sing you a lullaby!"

***end flashback***

…the song Alma sang… was it the same song Allen sang? Kanda immediately placed the picture back to its original spot hastily, then walked quickly out of the door, only to meet with crimson red hair. "Good mornin', Yuu! Allen was looking for ya'! He's at the cafeteria though…"

"Che," Kanda replied, brushing past Lavi. Lavi's observant eye watched Kanda as he left. _'Yuu seems a bit tired…'_ Lavi decided to follow Kanda around. Kanda was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was being followed. Allen was eating a mountain of food. This time, he swallowed before greeting Kanda. "Hi, BaKanda!"

"Moyashi, did you know someone called-" Kanda was interrupted by Lenalee. "Nii-san wants you guys to go to his office!" She smiled, "hurry up and finish eating, Allen-kun!" Allen nodded before looking back at Kanda. "What were you going to say?"

"Che, nothing, moyashi," Kanda replied coldly. Allen seemed surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Then his surprise changed into a look of hurt. Kanda looked at Allen with slight guilt. "…I'll tell you later," Kanda said reluctantly. Allen instantly brightened up. Kanda found a smile tugging at his lips.

"Let's go now, Nii-chan might get angry if he waits too long…" Lenalee warned, as they all knew the crazy inventions the scientist might make them try. They all shivered uncontrollably, rushing to the office. However, they all knew it would be safe if Lenalee was there.

"Hey you guys!" Komui greeted cheerfully. "I need three of you to go on a mission, and of course I've decided to let Lenalee stay to make me coffeeee!"

Whack. "Geez, brother… you take away all of my share of work just because of coffee?" Lenalee chided as she raised he clipboard from Komui's head.

"B-But… Lenaleeeee…" Komui whined. "Please? Just this once? Please?"

Lenalee sighed. "Oh fine. But JUST THIS ONCE, you hear?"

Komui nodded hurriedly. "So, ahem, anyway boys, I need you to go to this place named the 'cave of no return', apparently anyone that went in never ever came out again."

"WHAT?" Lavi and Allen screamed. "Is that why you made Lenalee stay? Holy shit, what if we don't ever some back?"

"Relaxxxx," Komui said dismissively, "You won't die... ... probably. You guys should leave tomorrow morning~!" Then, with a softer, dark, voice that no one heard, "Now no one will snatch my Lenalee from me... heh heh heh... I can eliminate three possible boyfriends of Lenalee all together..."

"AHHHHH!" Lavi and Allen freaked out. Kanda merely 'che'd at this. Lavi and Allen stayed jittery the whole day, well, mostly Allen. Lavi had soon accepted his fate and went to speak goodbyes to everyone already. For example...

"Wahhhhh, I'm gonna die, Kro-chan! Don't miss me!"

"...I won't."

"Sobs, Miranda... I'll die tomorrow..."

"Huh? What happened Lavi? Are you okay? I heard that you're going on a new mission, is that why? Do you want to take a first aid kit with you?" blah blah blah...

"Panda ji-ji... Good bye, I'll die tomorrow... You won't have a chance to whack me anymore..."

"...Is that so? I better hit you more now then." **WHACK WHACK BAM! POW! BOOM! **Lavi left with many injuries.

"Jerry, sayonaraaaa..."

"Sniff, boo hoo hoo boo hoo hoo, Laviiii, I love you Lavi... Don't goooooo~~~"

"...Dude, you gay? Bye," Lavi sighed. Hmm, hmm, who else?

"Marie, goodbye..."

"...Lavi, since you've already accepted the fact that you will die, can you shield Kanda with your body when the time comes? At least Kanda will survive then."

"...Marie, you're heartless..." Lavi sniffled and moved on.

"Two-spots... goodbye."

"Hmph! The faster you go the better!"

"...I'm not really loved here, am I?" Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Except for gay Jerry, but that doesn't count." Lenalee giggled from beside him. "Nothing will happen to you, Lavi, everyone thinks that way. That's why they don't really care, they think you're overreacting."

"Ohhhhh, I see I see..." Lavi nodded, deep in thought. "...allen might turn into the 14th and kill us OR command whatever it is in the cave to go away. Kanda might kill me before we reach there BUT might be scary enough to scare away the monsters. I can be clumsy enough to get killed or manage to escape via my hammer... I say my chances of survival are fifty percent."

"Good luck, Lavi," Lenalee giggled at how serious and dramatic Lavi was being. "Boo hoo, I'm gonna die... I'm gonna-"

"Lavi, Watch out!"

"Wha- HOLY FUCK SHIT ARGH!" Lavi feel down the stairs. "Ow ow ow... that seriously hurts..."

"We have to bring you to the infirmary right now!"

***WithAllenKunYAYZ?***

Allen, however, was at his piano, getting keys wrong time and time again. "Oh gawd, what should I do? What if i die? What should I do...? ARGH! I can't concentrate! ... Tim, you should stay here in case you die in the cave with us..."

Tears streamed down Timcanpy's face as it shook his head, as if telling Allen not to go.

"I have to go, Timcanpy... I am an exorcist afterall, my life belongs to the order... they... they can use me... however they...sniff... please..." (XP: Holy, sounds so wrong. xD)

"Pfft, so dramatic," Kanda scoffed, leaning against the wall. Allen looked up, alarmed. Kanda continued, looking away, "It's not the first time we've been in life-threatening situations before right? We've fought against the _noahs_, and we _survived_. What's a cave compared to noahs?"

"... ... ... BaKanda, are you trying to cheer me up?" Allen asked in disbelief. Though, in truth, he did feel much more soothed and relaxed. All that anxiety and worry was gone. Somehow he now felt that everything would be alright.

"Che, shut up and play," Kanda muttered under his breath, cheeks dusted with a light pink. Allen chuckled then, he kind of liked this new side of Kanda that was less mean, somewhat shy and adorable. Wait, what's this? Kanda adorable? KANDA? He must be going nuts! Allen shook his head as Kanda sat down elegantly beside him. It felt different, having Kanda so close to him without them trying to kill each other. Kanda turned to him and raised an arched eyebrow at Allen, asking him to begin.

Allen smiled brightly, inhaled deeply, and began playing and singing, with Kanda following him with ease. The two sounds, two voices became one. Allen did not miss a single note now. When they finished, both boys breathing was slightly labored, joy evident on their faces from finishing the beautiful song. "So, Kanda," Allen panted, "what was it you wanted to tell me at the cafeteria before Lenalee interrupted?"

Kanda's eyes darkened considerably. He hesitated. "Did you... know... someone named... Alma Karma?"

"I did know a person named Alma, i just call him 'Al' though," Allen thought, trying to recall. "I don't know his surname. We were both quite young at the time, so I don't really remember, but he was a super kind boy that was so playful... He was always with Mana and I until one day, he just disappeared..." Allen smiled wistfully at the times, then sighed at the unknown loss of his friend.

"...Did he... teach you how to play the piano?"

"! How did you know?" Allen seemed startled. Kanda's own eyes widened at this. His mouth opened at close like a goldfish, then he managed to utter, "W-W-Wait for me here, al-alright?" Kanda rushed off, leaving a quizzical Allen. Kanda rushed back very quickly with something clutched in his hands, gasping for breath, he passed it to Allen.

Allen stared at the two happy boys in the photograph. Alma had his arm around Kanda and he was grinning widely. Kanda had both arms out with his fingers formed into two 'V's, smiling brightly as well. They were obviously having fun and seemed really close. On the bottom, scrawled in cursive handwriting, was 'Best friends forever'. Allen was stupefied. Kanda... used to have such a bright smile... What happened?

"Is that the Alma you know?" Kanda prodded gently, even though Allen was still mesmerised, intently staring at the photo.

"Eh... er... yes, but what does it have to...?" Allen began to ask. What happened next scared Allen.

Crystalline pools of tears formed in Kanda's misty, beautiful blue eyes and glided down his pale, sculptured cheeks silently, dripping onto the floor like pearls dropping from a thread. "K-K-Kanda...? What's wrong, Kanda?" Kanda stared at the photograph in Allen's hands, at the piano, then at Allen... and cried even harder. "O-oi, BaKanda! You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Kanda fell to the ground, hugged his knees to his chest, covered his head with his arms and wailed loudly, uncharacteristically. This was something Kanda had buried deep inside him for a long long time, a more vulnerable, broken side of himself. "Kanda..." Allen's heart wrenched at those heart-breaking cries. "Oh, Kanda..." Allen kenlt down beside Kanda and warmly wrapped his arms around Kanda, embracing him warmly, reassuringly. At first Kanda tensed, but soon relented and relaxed into Allen's firm, secure hold. He held onto Allen and continued to cry.

"There there, Kanda, It's alright..." Allen patted Kanda's back.

"Alma...I-I-I... I... I killed him... He..." Kanda hiccupped. "He died... because of me..."

Allen was stunned for a moment, but spoke up truthfully with how he felt."...Whatever happened, Kanda, I'm sure you had a reason. You're not that kind of heartless person, Kanda, I know you," Allen said trustingly, voice full of confidence.

"But I-I..."

"It doesn't matter, Kanda," Allen said softly, moving his hand through Kanda's silky strands of long hair, sort of patting him. He pushed Kanda away from him and rubbed away Kanda's tears. "Everything is alright now, isn't it?"

"How can I live when I've killed him? I should've been the one dead... I shouldn't live..." Kanda clawed at his arms, causing deep red scratches to appear.

"No, Kanda!" Allen pulled Kanda's wrists, to prevent him from hurting himself. The wounds on Kanda's arms healed rapidly. Kanda stared up at Allen with watery, anguished eyes that were full of pain, tugging at Allen's heartstrings again. "Oh, Kanda, how can I explain it to you so you would understand? Things just happen... everyone is trying to hard to live on... you have to live on too, Kanda, for his sake and yours... I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you're here as an exorcist with me, Kanda, I want you to know that."

"Me too..." Kanda's voice was barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes. "...Me too..."

"What?" Allen questioned, loosening the tight grip he had on Kanda's wrists.

"I'm glad... you're here... with me," Kanda whispered. He slumped against Allen, fast asleep, the most relaxing, nightmare-less sleep he ever had since a long time. "...He cried himself to sleep," Allen sighed, "I wonder what happened to him, to make him this way... poor Kanda..." Kanda trusted him enough to confide him with such personal information. Allen couldn't help but wonder though,

_What happened between Kanda and Alma?_

_

* * *

_XP: REVIEW! NOW! XD Help me to improve, criticisms are welcomed, but please don't flame randomly (: Praises are of course, loved :D Or just frop in a message! It'd make me happy (:


	3. The Dark Cave and Lavi's past?

_XP: Sorry if you waited long, I have quite a few stories to update and I'm updating them alternatively... so, yeah (: There's a fic about Jasdevi I'm working on named "Gone". I love Debitt! :D _

Thanks to Panda-Hiroko, iloveme264, AlvissXGinta, zenophobiaz, yay, YokoFujioka for reviewing~!XP: This chapter is kinda Lavi-ish, sorry about that~ xD hope you like it (:

_XP: Chapter is kinda Lavi-ish, sorry about that. Hope you like it~~~ XD_

**Disclaimer: Don't own dgrayman.**

* * *

***~* Kanda Yuu No Melody*~***

_**Chapter Two: The dark cave and Lavi's past?**_

Today was the morning they set out. The sun wasn't even up yet, and they had to leave soon. Only Kanda, Allen and Jerry were in the cafeteria.

"Jewwy, fanks fer cuking fer wahs tis earleh," Allen spoke through his food.

"Ohh, it's my job to cook for exorcists after all, don't worry about it, Allen-kun~!" Jerry smiled.

"Close your mouth, Moyashi, it's DISGUSTING," Kanda growled irritably. He was not a morning person. No one else had woken up to send them off. It was really quite sad. Only the lights above them hummed softly and flickered slightly as company, with Allen's munching sounds and Kanda chewing sounds.

"...You guys take care of yourself, okay? We've lost a few novice exorcists to that place..." Jerry sighed. "They've sent you as somewhat of a last hope."

That didn't make the two exorcists feel better, knowing that people before them had tried and never ever come back. They felt quite the opposite. Allen had quite obviously slowed down, losing his apetite and trying to delay their leave. Kanda noticed. "...Hurry up and eat Moyashi, you need your energy, plus it's no use delaying the inevitable." Allen smiled. Kanda was indeed becoming nicer.

Just then a red head hobbled in with crutches. "Hey Yuu-chan, Allen!" It was a wonder how he was still so cheerful in the morning covered in bandages. "Yaa, sorry that I can't go, a freak accident happened to me." Lavi grinned and took a seat next to them, still in his sleep clothes, a long sleeved black shirt, baggy pants with messy, droopy red hair without a bandanna. "I'm here to send you guys off."

"Thanks, Lavi. Sorry that you fell down the stairs, does it hurt?" Allen asked in concern.

"Aww, Allen, how sweet, worrying about me when it wasn't your fault, and when you're gonna be sent to your death soon," Lavi cooed teasingly, resting his arms and head on the table. Allen paled considerably. "Well, don't worry, just leave it up to fate~!" Lavi grinned brightly again.

"_Baka Usagi, Moyashi's_ already as white as a ghost. Stop bullying him," Kanda chided.

"Hai,hai, Yuu-chan, anything you saaaaay~" Lavi pouted. Then he turned solemn. "You guys better come back alive, yeah? Or else I'll record all sorts of embarassing stuff about you two, like you're homos and pedos and stuff." He said that with a cheerful voice, but his single eye and face betrayed how he felt. Kanda wanted to snap at Lavi, but once he saw Lavi's face, he decided against it.

"We'll be okay, Lavi. After all, Kanda can scare away all of the monsters with his evil aura," Allen chuckled lightly. "Please take care of Timcanpy while I'm gone, okay? Remember to feed him a lot, he gets his apetite from me."

"Will do," Lavi grinned. Then his smile faltered slowly. He wasn't in the mood to smile. He sighed loudly and moodily looked down at the table. "Now I wish i didn't get into the freak accident. Safety in numbers, after all."

"It'll be alright, Lavi. You concentrate on recovering," Allen smiled.

"..." Lavi thought hard for a while. "Ah! I got this charm a long while back, while i was traveling with Panda-jiji! You can have it, Allen!" Lavi laughed and reached behind his neck to unclasp something. It was a necklace with five gleaming fangs of five different colors. "It's the fangs of the white dragon, blue wolf, red phoenix, golden tiger and the wise old green turtle!"

"You believe in those kinda stupid stuff, _Baka Usagi_?" Kanda snorted. Lavi pouted, "No harm in trying, I've not died even though I'm always around you, Yuu-chan. Just humor me so I'll feel more at ease." Lavi reached out to Allen and Allen bent down so Lavi could clasp it around his neck. "There!" Lavi chirped happily. Allen raised his head and smiled at Lavi. He finished off the last of his food. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go...Goodbye, Lavi, Jerry."

"Bye, _Baka Usagi_," Kanda hit Lavi on the head gently. Then he turned and acknowledged Jerry with a nod.

"Bye boys~~~" Jerry cried on a tissue. "Oh, they've al grown up..."

"Bye, Yuu-chan, Allen!" Lavi waved as they left, Allen waving back and Kanda nodding once at him. "...Stay safe..." Lavi whispered, his heart clenching painfully at what might be the last time he saw them. A single, lone tear slide down his eye. Then he forcefully turned away from Kanda and Allen's retreating backs. "Well, Jerry, I gotta go back and rest, ciao!" Lavi said out cheerfully and forcefully as he stood up wobblily. Jerry steadied him.

"It's alright to cry, Lavi. It's alright," Jerry said reassuringly.

"...I can't. I cannot, I'm a bookman," Lavi's voice trembled and Jerry watched Lavi's shoulders and back tremble too. "I can't dammit!" Lavi wailed. He hung his head down as more tears dropped from his eye. "It's okay, Lavi..."Jerry patted his back gently, trying to comfort him. "Don't touch me!" Lavi growled, pulling away from Jerry. "I'm not Lavi!" Tears streamed down his eyes. "I'm a bookman... with no emotions." Lavi took a shuddering breath, then stood up straight, emerald eye dull and emotionless. "Now please excuse me," Lavi said coldly. He walked away on his crutches silently, his crutches making soft 'tap tap' sounds on the tiled floor.

"Oh, Lavi..." Jerry shook his head sadly.

Lavi crashed hard on his bed and cried. He cried and wailed and sobbed loudly, crying his heart out. The next morning he would be alright again... alright...

_If it's so hard, why try? _A soothing voice called out.

_Let us take over, you can take a break. _Said a sweet voice.

Oh, it was so tempting. To let the other 38 of them take over, for him to retreat to a safe, warm corner in the deepest depths of the mind where pleasant dreams were.

_We'll protect you, 39th. You don't deserve to be hurt and confused like this. We're all you, aren't we? Let us help, let us embrace your pain and troubles._ A lower, protective, voice called out.

"You will...? Are you sure...?" Lavi asked softly, too broken and hurt that he wanted to escape. He had seen so many deaths as a outsider. Never before was he truly there as a person, he was just a tool for recording. He could not lift a finger to help at all, only emotionlessly taking down deaths of people who thought of him as a friend or comrade, when they could be nothing more than ink on a book to him.

_You're too kind to be a bookman. Come in, we'll rotate and 37 of us will take care of you while one stays out. You deserve your rest. _

Lavi's eyes slowly fluttered to a close as he let all of their warmth embrace him and welcome him to the deep depths of his mind, coaxing him in gently. He drew in a deep breath as he felt himself entering to sweet, safe blankness were things outside meant nothing to him. All of the crimson haired boys in there cheered and welcomed him, being understanding and gentle as they hugged him and took his hands. Each one was slightly different than the rest.

_Thank you for letting me be here_, Lavi smiled.

One of the boys touched his forehead to Lavi's. _You're okay, you're safe with us now. _Then they floated slowly, freely, where there was no hurt, no pain, no sadness. Only calm, peaceful, bliss.

Lavi spotted the boy with the number seven on his neck, with the necklace of the five fangs. _I'm sorry, you don't mind right?_

Seven shook his head and smiled, _No, your comrades are my comrades, things important to you are of equal importance to me. Besides, it is just a loan to them, and i am sure it will be a great help._

_Thank you, Lavi smiled, tenderly holding seven's hand. Then they journeyed throughout his mind where there were wonderful dreams and beautiful memories, and seven showed him his memory._

_

* * *

**~~**A forgotten memory of seventh**~~**_

_"Dante," A wavy blond haired boy smiled, ruby eyes glistening under the dazzling sunlight. Seven perked up, and stopped what he was doing, which was making a crown of flowers. Dante was his name. He smiled and tilted his head to one side, asking the blond boy to continue. They were standing in a beautiful field of wild flowers with colorful flowers, where little rabbits, squirrels, butterflies, bees and birds resided._

_"You'll be going soon, huh?" The blond boy said softly, looking up at the vast blue sky._

_"Mm," Dante made a sound at the back of his throat and looked back down at the almost completely crown of small, pretty red flowers. He continued to pick the flowers to make the crown._

_"I'll miss you, Dante," The blond boy looked back at Dante dejectedly, eyes dimming with sadness._

_"Me too, Sakran," Dante whispered, unable to look at Sakran in the eyes. He didn't want to see that sadness in those eyes that were always bright of joy, now unhappy due to him._

_"Stay safe, yeah?" Sakran smiled sadly. He trudged over and unclasped something around his neck, only to clip in around Dante's neck. "Here, so that you'll be protected by this charm."_

_"But Sakran, that's the only thing left from your father..." Dante said in shock, staring down at the well designed necklace with five fangs._

_"It's because it's important that I gave it to you! You must return it someday, alright?" Sakran pouted and hit Dante gently on the head. "Promise, alright?" Sakran beamed brightly._

_Dante grinned and threw the crown of flowers onto Sakran's head. It complimented well with Sakran's eyes. "Un!" They hooked pinkies, smiling at each other, under the hope of a promise. Sakran sent Dante onto his journey with a huge smile and an equally impressive wave and Dante laughed and waved back. Bookman didn't question about the new accessory, he let Dante keep it, but Dante was soon erased and hidden into the mind to make space for the eighth._

_And so, Dante was forgotten..._

* * *

****Back to Allen and Kanda****

Allen and Kanda set off by foot. In the dark, the forest was really creepy, like anything might pop out at them any moment. Allen walked closer to Kanda. If anything happened, Allen could rely on Kanda. Kanda was really dependable. Kanda didn't say anything or taunt Allen, he simply let Allen walk close to him, so close that their arms would sometimes brush against each other. Kanda wasn't really a fan of physical contact, but he let it pass. He walked through the darkness confidently, able to see things like a cat or owl would.

The howling winds sounded like wails to Allen. Jittery and scared, Allen held onto Kanda's arm. Kanda said nothing. "Erm, Kanda... do you...mind? I mean, I know you don't like people touching you and all, and well-"

"It's alright," Kanda cut in swiftly.

"O-oh," Allen stuttered. "Eh, thanks..." Then they walked in creepy silence where there were still weird sounds. Allen was horribly paranoid. "Haha... eh, Kanda, do you believe in G-Ghosts...?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see...wait, what?" Allen stared at Kanda. "You do?"

Kanda nods. "Souls in Akumas are like Ghosts, aren't they?"

"...You're right, heheh, thinking it like that, it doesn't seem as scary anymore!" Allen grinned. "Thanks, Kanda!" Now the howlings of the wind seemed like nothing. It was really strange, how he had been afraid of it earlier. Now Allen detached himself from Kanda, smiling at Kanda as thanks. Kanda nodded, a bit disappointed from the sudden lack of warmth. And so they trudged on, steps synchronized. It was really strange, now they tuned into each other easily and were able to do the same things at the same time.

They reached the dark, ominous cave when the sun rose. However, the light of the sun didn't even touch the cave. Allen gulped as Kanda lit a long stick of wood to light their way inside the cave. Would that fire last long enough? What if it suddenly extinguished, right?

And then Kanda just confidently walked straight in! Allen couldn't do anything but follow, even though he was dead nervous and felt unprepared. Everything flickered under the flame's light, casting creepy shadows. Allen stuck close to Kanda. Then, something felt felt and slippery against his leg..."Ahh!" Allen screamed. "My leg!"

Kanda immediately thrust the flame towards Allen's leg... and broke out into a deep-throated chuckle.

"What? Kanda, it's not funny!"

"It's just moss, you paranoid _baka moyashi_," Kanda chuckled again. "Let's go already." Allen flushed darkly in embarrassment and continued to follow Kanda. They walked for a long time, until Kanda stopped, causing Allen to bump into Kanda's back.

"Ow! Kanda, what's wrong?" Allen rubbed his head, and his eye suddenly went into hyperdrive, and it hurt so much that Allen almost cried out in pain. And then, Kanda hollered, "Duck!"

Allen immediately squatted down, and an akuma missile barely missed them. Looking ahead, Allen saw... what seemed like millions of level one, two and three akuma! "HOLY SHIT!" Allen cursed, as millions of missiles went towards them. Kanda tried to block with mugen but he couldn't stop them for long. The stick of fire fell to the ground and extinguished.

"Moyashi, run away! Go tell the order to send more reinforcements!" Kanda grunted under the effort, straining his eyes to see the bullets.

"No Kanda, I can't leave you behind!" Allen shouted."Look out!" Allen pushed Kanda aside from the bullet's path, tensing up to await the impact and...

_Eh? He didn't get hit?_

Colorful lights surrounded Allen, casting a barrier that protected him and Kanda. The necklace around his neck shone beautifully. Eh, the necklace Lavi gave him...? With this advantage, Kanda and Allen continued to fight freely, none of the bullets able to hit them, none of the akumas able to touch them at all. They slashed and slashed through hordes of akuma, and when they finally killed all of them...

There was an unconscious boy bathed in green light. He was awfully bruised and battered, and even his blond, wavy hair was crusted with blood. "Oh no!" Allen cried out, going over to check on the boy's breathing. It was feeble, but it was still something. "Kanda, we have to get him to a doctor quick!"

Kanda nodded and picked up the boy bridal style. The boy's blood red eyes fluttered open and looked at Kanda, then at Allen. In his hazy sight, he could only see those five gleaming fangs that shone beautifully of different colors... "Dante...? Have you come back to get me...?" His hand reached out blindly, and touched Allen's shoulder. "No... no... you're not Dante... Who are you...? Where's Dante..." The boy's voice got softer, and then it faded out as the boy lost consciousness.

Allen and Kanda quickened their pace even further, the luminous green light of innocence from the boy lighting up their way.

_Who is Dante...?_

_

* * *

**XP: Hope you've enjoyed it, please review to give your opinions and stuff (: It'd be a great help, to know what can be improved and what people like and whether i'm doing well or can do better.**_


End file.
